


Damian Wayne: Shadow of the Bat

by DCPrime



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anti-Hero, Batman #666, Crime Fighting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCPrime/pseuds/DCPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the DC PRIME Multiverse: After the fall of the Dark Knight himself, his genetically engineered son Damian has taken up the mantle of the Bat. Driven by guilt and haunted by his legacy, Damian Wayne walks a lonely path. He is the Knight of a new dark age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Coming from the pages of Grant Morrison's Batman #666, Comes...**

**DAMIAN: SHADOW OF THE BAT**

**Satan's Spawn Part I**

This is my city. I am its protector. I'll never match my Father or Grayson but I am who I am. I am Damian Wayne. I am Batman…whether this city likes it or not.

I sit and I meditate. I clear my mind and I am at one.

Years ago when I was fourteen, after my Father's death, I sold my soul to the devil and in return, Gotham's survival was granted. The apocalypse was cancelled because I said so. I am alone in my crusade, Father may be dead but I will ensure his legacy will live on. I was born and trained to be the warrior-king of a new dark age but I didn't play by the rules.

I rise from my meditation and make my way over to the computer. I sit myself down on the control chair. Alfred, who was waiting for me comes and sits on my lap. He purrs as I stroke the soft fur along his back. I then switch on the news to see what evil awaits me.

(Monitor)

"…The spread of swine flu continues across South American, the death toll now stands at 120,000…"

"…Gotham crime boss, Professor Pyg is still at large, while 2 Face 2 escaped from Arkham Asylum last night…"

"…Anti-Islamic protestors arrested after bomb attack on local mosque in London…"

"…The new Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon, the wheel chair bound daughter of the late James Gordon, signs the arrest warrant for Max Roboto and the Batman…"

"…Tsunamis across the Japanese coast claim thousands of lives…"

"…The Joker kills a bus full of special needs elementary children with the latest strain of his deadly Joker Toxin…"

Something's never change and this city is one of them. Rotting and black to its core, hopes and aspirations come to this city to die. But this city…this city is mine.

I stand up and make my way over to the armory. After my last encounter with the 'Joker', I now know he isn't human. He's the devils incarnate. I promised Father I wouldn't kill again, but the temptation to end him is over whelming…

Later that night…

The Batman flies through the dark skies; his glider gives him better flight capabilities.

The rain lashes against my face. I ignore it. The 'Joker' was last sighted at Amusement Mile. An old abandoned fair ground strip, how fitting for a pathetic old clown.

His glider swoops down at the entrance of the Amusement strip. Batman dismounts his glider and makes his way through the large rusty gates.

The silence is unnerving. If I was a deranged psychopathic killer where would I hide? I make my way over to the big top. Its exterior remains neglected and dirty, much like this city. With ease I pull back the entrance curtain and make my way inside. The stench of death & decay is overpowering.

"Ha! The imposter returns!"

He mocks me. The Joker sits in his wheelchair at the center of the tent alone. He's wired to a drip and an oxygen canister. He's dying. Decaying skin hangs off his face. I make my way over to him, blocking out his taunts. He keeps talking but I'm not listening.

"Cat gotcha tongue!? Don't expect a couple of rounds of the good old fisty cuffs, as you can see I'm in-"

"It ends here Joker!" I growl at him.

He coughs and sputters his words out. I still don't answer him. I grasped him by the neck and hoist him into the air. His breath reeks. He's like a mangy dog.

"Ooooh not so rough! I am getting old you see! You're no fun! He-he! You don't talk to me like he used to! HA-HA!"

His eyes are mesmerizing. I glare into them, I feel like I'm looking into the black abyss. I look for a sign of life but all I find is darkness & chaos. I don't want to answer him. I don't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Don'pretend you deserve to wear that silly outfit! You've got nothing on the REAL Batman! He-He!"

"You deserve to die! But that's what you want! You'll get the get the last laugh if I kill you!" I shouldn't answer him, it's what he wants.

"But you're not Batman!"

Stupid. I feel the rusty blade enter my ribcage. I gave him a second. A second too long. I don't flinch as he pulls the knife out of my chest; I tightened my grip around his throat. I can feel the life leaving his black lungs. He's gasping for air as he plunges the knife back into my ribcage.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He's gone berserk. I hear the first crack in his throat. I just broke his epiglottis. I squeeze harder. I hear the noise of the knife as it hits the floor. I don't look. I continue to glare in his eyes. His attacks stop. I hear another crack, there goes his trachea.

And with that it ends. I drop his lifeless carcass to the floor. The blood streams from my chest like an open sewer. Sorry Father. I promised you I wouldn't kill, but he wasn't human. Something tells me that he wanted to it all to end, since my Father died, he seemed to lose apart of himself. He wanted me to end his existence.

**Meanwhile…**

**Lair of the aging Gotham City Crime Professor Pyg**

A marble altar was situated at the centre of the room. A body lay strapped to the cold stone, bound by thick rope. The man had just been given his 'New Face'.

"Beautiful! Pyg has made you perfect! Never again shall you be branded ugly!"

Pyg gestured to couple of his Dollotrons.

"Take him away!"

The two Dollotrons came over, unbound the man and dragged him by his arms out of the room.

"NEXT!"

The two Dollotrons now entered back into the room holding a young girl, she can't have been over the age of 16.

"Please- Please don't! You don't know who I am!"

The Dollotrons then laid her out on across alter and wrapped the ropes around her wrists and ankles.

"Ssshh child. Pyg will make you better. Never again shall you be forced to conform to society's need for a false perfection! Only the seeds that I sow become true perfection!"

"Please! You don't know who my father is! He'll kill you!"

"Now I have heard that one before. Bring me her new Face!"

The Dollotron complied and brought Pyg a fresh, steaming 'face'.

"Listen! My father-"

"Hush child. Your troubles will be over shortly"

"My Father is THE JOKER!"

A disgusting grin spread across Pyg's face.

"What did you just say?"

"The Joker is my Father!"

The Pyg handed the 'face' back to his Dollotron.

"Oooh I have stumbled across a hidden gem! You may come in handy. I have always wanted to show my talents to the Clown Prince of Crime!"

"You believe me?!"

"Certainly so, who would claim to be the spawn of the devil worshiping, sociopathic, psychopathic, mass murdering, best rooting tooting evil bastard there ever was!? Tell me child, what's your name?"

"Elsa Quinzel"

"Pretty name, so tell me all about your Father…"

**Later…**

**The Batcave**

Alfred greets me at the door. He never fails to brighten my day.

"Screens on"

My hands are still shaking, for the first time since my Father death.

"Batman Recording. The criminal know as the 'Joker' has been terminated. I feel like somehow he wanted me to do it. Lazlo Valentin AKA 'Professor Pyg' is at large. I first met this particular psychopath during my first weeks as Robin. Since then he has risen to become one of Gotham's main crime bosses. His Dollotrons are wreaking havoc across Gotham. They can lead me back to his location. I hope James Gordon Jr. has kept his Arkham cell warm. End Recording."

**To Be Continued In 'Satan's Spawn' Part II**


	2. Satan's Spawn Part II

The same nightmare awakens me. It's the same dream every night. I sit up in my bed as the cold sweat runs down my back. I feel the place on my chest where the 'Joker' stabbed me. All patched up. I heal up fast, that was part of the deal I made with the devil. Some might call it cheating.

He may have my soul now, but I have immortality. Father and Grayson had their ways and this is mine. This city is slowly crumbling and I am the only one who can support her from falling into the abyss.

I rise from my bed and grab a towel as I leave my sleeping quarters. Alfred is asleep on my chair as I enter the control room. I check in on Brother_I, my own personal weaponised satellite and L.u.c.i.u.s, my artificial intelligence computer system.

As the day slowing falls into darkness, I begin to prepare myself for night ahead.

Meanwhile…

Lair of Gotham City Crime Boss Professor Pyg

Lazlo Valentin AKA Professor Pyg sits on his throne of broken mannequin limbs as two of his Dollotrons forcefully hold the arms of Elsa Quinzel.

"…So let Pyg get this straight. You're mother was a former Arkham psychiatrist?"

"Yes"

"So how did she end up with one of the resident nut jobs?"

"I dunno? I guess he has a way with words?"

"It would appear so. So the time has come for Pyg has to ask himself 'What to do with you now?' See if you really are the Joker's spawn and I give you a new face, I don't think that would turn out good for Pyg. But then you could be lying and just wasting my time and Pyg doesn't like those to waste his time"

"But you said you believed me?"

"The proof is in the pudding! And right now you owe Pyg some cake!"

* * *

**Later…**

I stand atop the crumbling remains of Wayne Towers; I evaluate my next move as the heavens open above, delivering thick lashes of rain against my body.

I can use the Dollotrons to lead me to the location of Pyg. The Dollotrons are regularly dispatched to the Narrows in search of new human cattle. They kidnap the poorest & the homeless that the Narrows has to offer. Those picked are then taken to the Pyg to be enlisted into his ever growing army. The Narrows is my next destination.

The young man sits against the side of the abandoned bus shelter. He covers himself in scrap pieces of cardboard to protect himself from the cold and the rain. He spots from the darkness, four lone figures approaching him. He hopes they aren't cops. He raises his empty tin.

"Spare a penny" He splutters out through his toothless mouth.

The four figures appear from out the darkness. The Dollotrons are here to collect another recruit. Just as the first Dollotron leans down to grab the homeless man, a well aimed bat-a-rang hurtles into his wrist. The severed arteries spray a mist of blood into the air. .

Dollotrons, four of them; hardly a fair fight. I leap at the fist one and tear the mask and the top layer of skin off his face. He screams in agony as I plunge my gauntlet into his friends face. I need to leave one standing.

The homeless man makes his escape before he can see me drive my boot into the temple of the third Dollotron, it's nose and ears begin to spew out putrid blood as he drops to the floor.

The last man standing charges at me, I evade his punch, if you could call it that, and hoist him into the air by his disgusting throat. The saliva from his face hole that he calls a mouth drips onto my hand.

"Drop him now! Or we drop you!"

I turn my head around. Barbara Gordon and five SWAT are all aiming their weapons on me. Stupid.

"Let him go!"

I drop the Dollotron and it escapes into the shadows. It leaves with one of my tracking devices attached to its back. Oldest trick in the book. Finally Gordon speaks up.

"I knew I couldn't trust you. We found the body this morning"

"That Bastard deserved it and you know it" I growl back at her.

"It isn't our job to say who deserves to live and die. You've crossed the line so I'm taking you in. I'm sure my brother has a spare cell at Arkham for you"

I've heard that one before. The SWAT comes closer, one more step and things won't turn out good for them.

"I don't trust you Gordon but you're not my enemy. Pyg is on the loose and I can stop him before your men finish scratching their asses"

"The Pyg can wait for now. Your-"

Time for some air support.

"Brother_Eye online"

"What?"

Eye_Online.

"EMP and disorientation strike. Lock on targets"

Before they can react I throw my nano optical targeting devices.

The EMP and concussion strike rains down from the skies onto the Commissioner and her SWAT team. Their guns systems are rendered inactivate and their senses are impaired just long enough for Batman to make his escape.

* * *

**Later…**

Back at the lair of Professor Pyg.

Elsa Quinzel lays strapped to Pyg's marble altar. She screams and cries in terror. The Professor stands over her holding a scalpel.

"So you claim to have come from the loins of the clown! Therefore it wouldn't be right for me to give you a new face but I can give you something your father would be proud of!"

"PLEASE! NO STOP!"

"Stay cheeeeese!"

A Dollotron holds Elsa's head back as Pyg puts the scalpel inside her mouth. He slices her soft cheeks, the blood runs down her face and onto the altar. Once done Pyg stands back and basks at the grin that he has just carved into the young girls face.

"And they say a simple smile at someone can brighten up their day! And you've certainly brightened up mine!"

The door is violently kicked in; splinters of wood are sprayed across the room. The tracking device worked and now hell has come to pay.

I stand in the doorway and in seconds I analyze the room. I count 5 Dollotrons, Pyg and a…girl…Bastard. The sick Bastard has cut that poor girls face up. I see Pyg scream orders to his men. His Dollotrons charge at me.

"Pyg doesn't remember inviting you!"

Pyg talks but I don't listen. I deal with the Dollotrons with ease. I count, 5 broke legs, a shattered spine and 3 broken arms. 5 unconscious Dollotrons. After seeing me dispatch his men with ease, he charges at me with a handsaw. I snap his wrist and power him onto the floor by the throat.

"You're going back to Arkham! But not before I break some of your bones Pyg! I'll try not to enjoy this too much!" I scream in his face.

He doesn't speak. He doesn't need to; I see the terror spread across his eyes. I look up at the girl and I know what I'm doing is right.

I pull back his blood stained apron and grasp one of his ribs from the outside. I look into his eyes as I snap it. The scream alone is worth it.

"I didn't hesitate killing the Joker so just be lucky I'm letting you live"

I leave Pyg shaking on the floor so I can untie the girl. I then slice the rope with a bat-a-rang and help her to sit upright. I wipe a solo tear from her eye. She'll need help. I open up the com-link device located inside my cowl.

"L.u.c.i.u.s call for an ambulance. Location: The Narrows, 122nd Street, Richmond apartment building, room 43"

"Certainly sir. Anything else?"

"No that's all"

"Very good sir"

I leave the room dragging the filthy body of Lazlo Valentin by his collar. Poor girl, I hope she gets home to her parents okay.

* * *

**To Be Continued In 'Satan's Spawn' Part III**


End file.
